


Jugando con Fuego

by RukiaBawa



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Barbecue, Beaches, Celebrations, F/F, Fire, Friendship, M/M, Party
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaBawa/pseuds/RukiaBawa
Summary: Cuando pasas seis años de tu vida metido en una Institución, es difícil escapar de los esquemas hechos por los demás. Así que… ¿Qué mejor manera de romper con dichos esquemas que celebrando a lo grande?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, Hola Rukia Bawa Reportándose~ 
> 
> Esto surgió mientras leía el finc de Sam Bigotes :3. Tod@s amamos a nuestra manera a Hiccup, Eret, Snoutlout, Tuffnut, Cloudjumper, Toothless, Drago, Dagur, etc, a todos los hombres de la serie XD; blablablá me dije "¿Por qué no juntarlos a todos?" y este fue mi resultado :v   
> Espero lo disfruten :3 
> 
>  
> 
> Respuesta al Reto#5: Drabble. De Caldo Toothcup para el Alma. 
> 
> Summary/: Cuando pasas seis años de tu vida metido en una Institución, es difícil escapar de los esquemas hechos por los demás. Así que… ¿Qué mejor manera de romper con dichos esquemas que celebrando a lo grande? 
> 
> Disclaimer/: Los personajes de How to train your Dragon no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría, pues de serlos la pareja principal sería otra y Stoick seguiría con vida.
> 
> Advertencias/: Ninguna digna de trauma :3 
> 
> Parejas/: Toothles/Hiccup. Snotlout/Tuffnut. Camicazi/Astrid. Dagur/OC. 
> 
> Aclaraciones/: Esto es un AU donde nuestros queridos Dragones son humanos, Drago y Dagur no son los malos y Stoick sí está vivito.

Jugando con Fuego.   
Capítulo Único.   
Celebrando el fin de Clases. 

 

― ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¿¡Desde cuando Hiccup es tan bueno con las cadenas de fuego?! –gritó Ruffnut. 

― De Hiccup no sorprende, basta con ver a su madre, pero ver a Snotlout usar los bastones sin salir chamuscado en el intento, es de verdad asombroso de creer –dijo Astrid. 

― ¿Saben lo verdaderamente asombroso? –todos los ahí reunidos pusieron atención a Lynn, quien normalmente no estaría en una fiesta‒ Lo que de verdad asombra ¡Es ver a nuestros profesores en ropa de playa haciendo un espectáculo de fuego con Limbo* de fondo!

Ese día los estudiantes de último curso de la Universidad de Berk habían realizado orgullosamente su graduación, por lo que para celebrar decidieron realizar una pequeña fiesta con fogata y barbacoa en la playa en compañía de sus parejas, amigos y familia, siendo dos de los mayores padres de los chicos. Stoick fue el Chef de la noche. Por su parte, Camicazi, Drago, Dagur, Eret, Toothless, junto a Hiccup, Tuffnut y Snotlout habían decidido animar un poco la noche con un pequeño show, recibiendo la ayuda de Valka, la madre de Hiccup. 

Resultando un total asombro para sus espectadores. 

Eret junto a Drago manejaban un hula de estrella con fuego en sus ocho puntas*, lanzándolo al aire y atrapándolo para luego hacerlo girar alrededor de sí. Tuffnut hacía malabares con antorchas encendidas sin dejarlas caer e incluso atrapando una con su boca. Snotlout se encargaba de hacerse lucir usando dos bastones de fuego, lanzándolos y atrapándolos en el aire. Toottless e Hiccup hacían arder la arena con sus Fire Poi*, realizando mortales hacia atrás mientras las hacían girar, remolinos sobre sí e incluso llegando a besarse de vez en cuando. Camicazi y Dagur se encargaban de hacerla de Tragafuegos, llevándolo a otro nivel al pasear el fuego sobre sus cuerpos sin llegar a tener quemadura alguna. Finalizando el acto se encontraba Valka con su habilidad para escupir fuego, creando grandes esferas y nubes. 

Todo esto mientras lucían bañadores que les ajustaban como segunda piel, con excepción de Valka y Drago, que si bien eran dueños de un cuerpo esculpido por el arduo trabajo de su dueño, este no veía la necesidad de usar ese tipo de ropa. 

― Camicazi me hace dudar de mi sexualidad, Astrid tienes una perra de suerte ‒se lamentó Asmos sin poder quitar la mirada del cuerpo de la rubia. 

― A mí tu Padre me hace quererlos mayores Lynn ‒suspiró Val dándole un mordisco a su pincho* de carne con verduras, siendo apoyada por Sam. 

― Mueran de envidia ‒dijeron Lynn y Astrid a coro causando que todos rieran. 

― Parece que se divierten, ¿qué les parece si se nos unen? ‒dijo Eret luego de haber terminado su espectáculo. 

― ¡Quiero ser un Dragón que escupe fuego! ‒exclamarón Luna y Zanza mientras corrían, siendo seguidas por el resto entre risas y bromas.

**Author's Note:**

> Rukia Notas/: ¿Conté bien y me salieron 491 palabras XD? Comienzo con mi glosario para aclarar posibles dudas XD. 
> 
> 1\. Limbo, sí XD la canción que suena de fondo mientras los chicos hacen su espectáculo es Limbo de Daddy Yankee.   
> 2\. Cofcofcof uwú, si han visto el vídeo de la canción Limbo de D.Y verán que aparece un hombre con lo que a mi parecer es un hula hula en forma de estrella con ocho puntas, así que es ese mismo hula el que usan Eret y Drago.   
> 3\. Los Fire Poi, si bien en el dialogo Ruff grita que son cadenas de fuego puse el original con Hiccup y Toothles para facilitar la búsqueda.   
> 4\. Pinchos o Brochetas, son trozos de una o varios tipos de carne, incluso los hay de pescado o camarones, intercalados con verduras, desconozco el nombre que se les da en otros lugares así que adjunto el link de la imagen: http://www.miercolesdeplazaolimpica.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/Pinchos-de-carne-con-salsa-berbecue1.jpg
> 
> ¿Qué me dicen, les gustó? ¿Se dieron cuenta de los personajes que aparecen en mi finc XD? Para que se den una idea sobre lo que hacen los chicos deben ver este vídeo :3 
> 
> Hiccup, Toothless, Snotlout: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lq0W0ZV-6N4  
> Dagur y Camicazi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2Axsnn_0to   
> Tuffnut: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zw-i1lB0FxY  
> Valka: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3z_nYJoH6js 
> 
> Hasta la Próxima~   
> Besos de Dragón~


End file.
